Conventional keyboards provided in portable or notebook computers have a different key layout and fewer available options compared to desktop keyboards due to space constraints imposed by the need to minimize the footprint of such computers. Many computer users often switch between using a desktop computer having a standard non-integrated keyboard and a notebook keyboard. The problem with switching between two keyboard configurations is that learning which occurs for one keyboard configuration may actually interfere with learning a second keyboard. What often happens is that the user operates a desktop personal computer (PC) or connects a desktop keyboard to the notebook whenever possible and never fully becomes comfortable with use of the notebook keyboard. When traveling, the use of a desktop keyboard with a portable computer is very inconvenient, and would otherwise defeat the portability of the portable computer.
The conventional desktop keyboard is relatively large compared to the notebook computer, and is bulky to tote from one location to another As the user continues to switch back and forth, usage of the desktop keyboard interferes with learning the notebook keyboard.
One approach to solve the above is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,644 issued to Crisan on Feb. 16, 1993. The Crisan reference teaches a compact portable computer having an expandable full size keyboard with extendable supports. The extendable flaps extend the keyboard surface to more closely approximate a full size keyboard. Another approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,569 issued to Sellers on May 21, 1996. In Sellers, a compact notebook computer having a foldable and collapsible keyboard structure is disclosed. Yet another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,081 issued to Ma on Mar. 25, 1997. In Ma, a portable computer having keyboard structure including two sub-keyboards mounted for rotation between a longitudinally aligned position and mutually parallel position is shown. However, these references require part of the keys to remain substantially unsupported when the flaps are unfolded and extended away from the housing of the portable computer. In addition, although the surface area of the keystroke surface is increased, the resiliency of the keys is much different than a desktop keyboard. These differences, as well as others, force a user to adjust when switching between use of a keyboard on a portable computer, and a desktop keyboard.
Accordingly, what is needed is a keyboard similar in feel and look to a user for use with both a portable computer and a desk top computer. What is further needed is a keyboard which is easy to use and provides the functionality of a full size keyboard.